14th February
by NightmareThief
Summary: Valentine's Day "I hate it because I know he won't love me"  Thiefshipping


**A/N Well then Happy Valentine's Day people. 3 Ok I know I've been told to work on pacing but on this one I didn't want to drag it out. It's just an extra for Valentine's Day (that I almost forgot to write) anyway. I could go on for ages so I'll just shut up and let you read the fanfiction. 3 With hearts 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters**

* * *

><p><em>So Many things to be said, so little time.<em>

_So many overused lines, so many things never said._

_It's not original, but nor is the tradition._

_So many love stories; So much meaning that only lasts one day._

* * *

><p>[Calendar- February 14th 2012]<p>

Marik stuck his tong out at the calendar that hung innocently on the purple painted walls. He hated Valentine's Day, when everyone want all mushy and told there crushes how they felt. Ew. The blond would rather miss a day of the year and have the calendar go from the 13th to the 15th in February. Why was there a day for 'love' anyway? And no, he wasn't going to look it up. The whole idea just seemed stupid to him…

/l\

Bakura rolled over in his bed. Today he wasn't going to get up. Valentine's Day, really? Why? Made people like him sick. He was staying in, alone, right where he was now.

/l\

What was the reason he hated the 14th February? Hated people going lovey dovey around him? The sandy blond haired teen lay on his messed up bed staring up , memorising the patterns on the ceiling above.

"I hate it because I know he won't love me." He whispered to himself, admitting the reason.

His purple eyes drifted from the ceiling to the corner of his small room, by the door, where there was a coat and boots set up next to a small envelope and a heart shaped box. What was better-

Trying and getting kicked out or…

Never knowing for sure?

Staring at the box, that inside was still full with chocolates, he considered all the options. After a few silent minuets Marik sighed and went to wrap up warn. February was a cold month after all…

/l\

'Ding dong. Ding dong.'

"Hu?" Sleepily, the white haired thief opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked to nobody.

'Ding dong. Ding dong'

The repeating noise spread throughout the house. Over and over again. Bakura was in such a mess but all he wanted to do was get rid of the sound as soon as possible. His night cloths still on, white hair tangled and out of style and his dark eyes with even darker lines under. Never the less, he walked over to the front door.

'Ding dong. Ding dong.'

Whoever it was, they weren't going to giving up.

/l\

Furiously, Marik's tanned hand slammed against the doorbell of house number 404. He couldn't wait and longer and besides, it was freezing like…like and iceberg!

"What's wrong with you? Open the god damn d-"

The door flung open.

'Come on. If you blow this your dead.' Marik continued to convince himself it was worse than the reality. He did this so that he shouldn't be too disappointed…

/l\

"What's wrong with you? "

Bakura heard from the opposite side of the closed door. The voice sounded familiar. Wasn't just a delivery then?

"Open the god damn d-"

Whoever it was continued to shout at Bakura as loud as he could. Bakura gave up and pulled open the door. It was…well it was a delivery but…

Marik stood firmly at the entrance to Bakura's house, holding out a box shaped like a heat…

"That's for…-?"

"YES!" Marik chucked the box at the white thief.

It was obvious what he was going to say. Why let him say it?

/l\

First time entering Bakura's room, the first thing to catch his eye was what was placed in the corner of his room. There was a coat, boots, an envelope and…err this was giving him Déjà Vu…and finally a small bunch of purple flowers. He…already had someone?

"Um…who are those for?" Marik stammered, trying to hold back the tears forming in his lavender eyes.

The idea that Bakura already was in love with someone else never came to mind. Why? Why knows? Maybe it was just that the thought of Bakura truly loving someone was hard to imagine….

His thoughts were cut off as he was pulled in close to the former tomb-robbers body.

"Happy fucking Valentine's Day Marik." Bakura said coldly. Colder than the ice outside.

Marik's mind couldn't work properly, he was too confused. Question marks and exclamation marks around scattered love hearts floated around in his head. But something told him what to do next.

Marik pushed Bakura down onto the unmade bed and kissed him, hard.

* * *

><p><em>So why Valentine's Day, when you have the whole year round?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN aww… I let you decide the rest. Make your own day. XD. Anyways thanks for reading. 3**

**btw anyone get the Beyond Birthday reference? (sorry it couldn't be helped^^)**

**Reviews are loved 3**

**Love NightmareThief 3 xxx**


End file.
